Comfort In Your Arms
by fritznkitty2007
Summary: Trish has a bad day while wataching Sonic Boom for Ally... Can someone she's close to pick up the pieces of her lonely heart? ((Sorry I suck at summaries))


Fandom: Austin & Ally  
Title: Comfort In Your Arms  
Author: Rachael Keane  
Pairing: Dez/Trish  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Trish has a bad day while wataching Sonic Boom for Ally... Can someone she's close to pick up the pieces of her lonely heart?

Author's Note: This is my first Dez/Trish one-shot...so please be gentle.  
-

Sonic Boom  
Sunday  
9:15pm

It had been a long night, and for Trish, work had ended 20 minutes ago. She stood inside of Sonic Boom by the counter. She was writing something in the journal book that Ally had given her to write stuff down, which according to Ally was very therapuetic.

As she st down to write, she quietly read over the last thing she had written. Suddenly, she was interuppted by a loud banging from Ally's piano upstairs, and then a very loud moan from Ally.

Trish rolled her eyes *_God! Why must I go through this every damn night?*_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly with a loud grunt, she threw her pen out the open doors of the store, and put her head down on the counter, beginnning to cry hard.

"Wow...I didn't think pens actually flew!" Dez's voice rang out from outside as he suddenly entered the sore with Trish's pen in his hand.

Trish's head shot up as she saw Dez come in. "Hey Dez!" she said, trying to wipe her tears quickly.

At the sight of his est friend's sad face, which was moistened with tears, DEz's face to one of concern. He had not seen her this sad since she had almost gotten overthrown as Austin's manager by Demonica Dixon.

"Trish? Are you okay?" He asked her, placing the pen on the counter.

Trish nodded lighty "Yeah...look, if Ally comes down, tell her that I went to the :Ladies Room to wash up. I'll be right back, okay?" she said, walking away.

Dez looked around the empty mainarea of the store, and his eyes fell upon the book, which sat opened on the counter. He was reading what wsa on the opened page in Trish's handwriting. He smiled warmly at what he had read in the book. It was so beautiful.

When he was done reading, he looked up s the closed droom of Ally's practice oom, where moans and banging can still be heard loudly. *_Geez! Don't they ever stop?!_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he looked up and saw Trish come back from the Ladies Room. But he didn't let her pass him by. He grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her closer to him. He looked down to see that he had Trish right up against his chest, looking back at him in the eyes. He smiled at her.

Then without another crossed word between each other, Dez grabbed Trish closer around the waist, and kissed her passionately and longingly. The kiss felt like it was going to last forever, and Trish could feel Dez's tongue merge with hers. She helped herself to a little more of his kisses, cause she loved his kisses.

Fainlly, after a little while, she finally broke the kiss. She opened up her mouth to speak, but no words came out of it. She was completely speecheless. Suddenly, when she found her voice, she sighed, and looked at him.

"W-What was that for, Dez?" she asked him, looking confused.

Dez smiled at her "I love the way you are, Trish." he whispered.

Trish felt herself wanting to cry agaun, but she looked down, and then back up at Dez again. Suddenly, she smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Dez." she sighed.

Dez smiled back, and grabbed Trish into another kiss, this time it was more passionate and gentle. He had a feeling that this was going to be his first of many kisses from Trish...and he had a feeling that Trish felt the same.

Just then Austin and Ally emerged from the practice room, only to see the sight of their two best friends in a passionate embrace, kissing.

Austin smiled "See, Ally. I told you. All they needed was some good, solid, time alone together." he said.

Ally laughed softly "Yeah...Finally." she said, leaning her head on Austin's shoulder as they continued to watch Dez and Trish seal their deal as a couple.

(THE END)


End file.
